1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which can implement a color picture, and a method for manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid evolution of information technology, use of low power, lightweight, thin and high resolution display apparatuses has been growing. In recent years, demand for low power, lightweight, thin and high resolution display apparatuses has risen. To keep up with the demand, development of liquid display apparatuses (LCDs) or organic light emitting display devices (OLED) using organic light emitting characteristics is underway.
In addition, an electrophoretic display (EPD), such as an e-book or an e-newspaper convenient to read, capable of reducing eye fatigue and replacing the existing book or newspaper, has recently been drawing intense attention.
In order to drive the electrophoretic display in a color mode, instead of a black-and-white mode, a color filter may be employed. In addition, in order to move charged particles in the EPD, electrodes are used.
To drive the EPD as a top viewing type display apparatus in a color mode, a color filter is employed at an upper substrate. In a case where a color mode is implemented using a color filter, a considerable amount of incident light is reduced while passing through the color filter, and only a small amount of reflected light can be viewed. Thus, it is difficult to implement a high-brightness color, and display quality may deteriorate so as to reduce color sensitivity.
Alternatively, the EPD may be manufactured by bonding an upper substrate having a color filter to a lower substrate (TFT substrate). In this case, it is difficult to accurately align the upper substrate and the lower substrate. If the upper substrate and the lower substrate are misaligned, color mixing may occur, resulting in a considerable reduction in color purity.